Rubber fingertip covers such as the Swingline® Parr Rubber Finger Tips are used by office workers for counting, sorting and separating paper. The Rubber Finger Tips comprise a rubber sleeve with a closed end that fits over a finger of a wearer, similar to a thimble. However, this type of fingertip cover will not accommodate a user with long fingernails.
The Swingline® Gripeez™ Finger Pads are an alternate type of fingertip that has an extended continuous tubular sheath that fits over both the finger and fingernail. The Gripeez™ Finger Pads also include a closed end that encompasses the fingernail. The closed end limits the range of nail lengths that the device will accommodate.
Other finger/fingernail protective devices already proposed include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,325; 4,972,857; 5,186,189; 5,282,276; D334,085; D335,938; D405,557. However, none of these devices provide a finger cover that protects a fingertip and/or fingertip and fingernail from damage while being further capable of accommodating users with long fingernails, regardless of length.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a finger cover that protects a fingertip and/or fingertip and fingernail from damage, and further is capable of accommodating users with long fingernails, regardless of length.
All patents, patent applications, provisional applications, and publications referred to or cited herein, or from which a claim for benefit of priority has been made, are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of this specification.